Always with you 2D
by The 'Blur' Witch
Summary: A one-shot of 2D thinking of Noodle...and feeling her presence as he laid there in that cold underwater room.


**Evening: Plastic Beach: Underground Room**

* * *

2D quietly sobbed into his pillow, squeezing his eyes shut as he cuddled the plushy toy Noodle gave him for his birthday many years ago. Well, not that many years had gone by since Demon Days was barely 3 or four years old. But to 2D, it might as well have been many years ago. Squeezing and cuddling this bear plush only reminded him of the good times the band had shared with Noodle.

Now that she's gone (Her whereabouts are still unknown at this point) Murdoc had built a Noodle robot to fill in for completing their new album, Plastic Beach. Sure the band's doing great with their new success album, but watching it grow popular didn't make the singer any happier, and not just because Murdoc kidnapped him either. Performing with that replica Noodle…well…it just wasn't the same. She may look like her, walk like her, talk like her, even play guitar and sing like her, but…it wasn't her. This was not the same young woman he had admired so dearly since the day she had arrived in a Fed-Ex crate at ten years old. This robot could not imitate what the real Noodle had…and that was love.

Her eyes, though hidden beneath her violet hair, were much colder and sinister like her creator, and the fact that she leaked oil half the time didn't help either. The real Noodle had been much more cheerful; a child with a love for music the 2D loved music. This Noodle was much quieter and…mechanical. Murdoc locking him in a cold, underwater room didn't help much either since he knew he feared whales and all. That Bassist definitely made sure the singer wouldn't go anywhere, paying a whale to watch him(to this day, 2D still wanted to know how he paid a whale to do that) and make 2D sing lead vocal, when he wasn't being kept prisoner of this Isolated Beach.

As always, Murdoc's been a bully to him, just like last time when he took his liver. This time, he took away his freedom. The singer sighed after a moment of silence, rolling over to stare at the ceiling now. He brushed the tears away with his arm, sniffing softly as the memories continued to buzz around in his mind. His other arm, meanwhile, was holding the bear plush close, cuddling it, desperately seeking comfort so badly, even if it was just a stuffed animal.

"Noodle…" he whimpered, tears streaming slowly down the sides of his bruised face. "I wish you were here. You would know wot teh do…I miss yeh so much."

He wiped the tears away again, putting pressure around his eyes slightly, desperately trying not to cry anymore. "I love you…so much", he said softly, voice nearly breaking at the words he'd wanted to say to the girl, long before she disappeared. "I love you…Noodle."

He knew he had loved her. He wasn't sure when he had started to feel this way, but deep down inside…he just knew. Knowing that she wasn't going to come back only made the longing feel worse and even sadder as he lay there in the dark. Suddenly, he gave out a small yawn. Crying must have made him tired. Either that or the drowsy medication was finally kicking in.

Whatever it was, 2D was in deep relief that was finally getting sleepy. His eyes drooped slowly, carefully rolling on his side…and was finally lost in a weary slumber.

- - - - -

Slowly, Stu began to stir…or was he still dreaming? It was hard to tell since his dreams kind of felt like he barely slept at all. It felt like someone was touching him…nearly caressing his forehead and the side of his face. It couldn't be Murdoc, he thought, thinking back to how poorly the bassist would always treat him. Besides, Murdoc would usually awaken him with an Air horn or something…not like this.

This touch felt much nicer than Murdoc's…and…almost familiar. "Noodle…?"

He barely murmured the name…whether out loud or in his head, he wasn't sure. He didn't even know why he said her name in particular for. It was the first thing that popped out of his mouth but…who else would touch him like this?

"Shh…"

A voice whispered in his ear. "It's okay. I won't hurt you".

2D's eyes remained closed. Part of him wanted to open his eyes to see if this was real…yet part of him didn't in case this really was a dream…and the touch was more than just his imagination playing around with him again.

But…this couldn't be a dream. This touch…this familiar soft pressure on his forehead couldn't be some illusion. It felt so kind and soothing…practically melting his sadness away the longer the sensation tingled him.

And the scent…there was something familiar about that too…hanging in the air like that. It wasn't just the usual fishy smell from being in the room for too long. This scent smelled like Lavender…the kind of scent Noodle would wear after taking a hot shower. It was a comforting, familiar scent that always made him feel good because he knew he was safe around her.

"Is it…really…you?" He barely managed to whisper, but stopped as he felt a warm finger press to his lips. "Shh…" it said again. "Just sleep…you need it 2D-kun".

"But…I can't", he sniffed, feeling warm tears press in his eyes again. "How do I know yeh won't leave me again?"

"I will never leave you", the voice said, a hint of warmth in her tone as her finger lightly circled around his lips. "I never had".

2D felt the hot tears squeeze from his bruised eyes…feeling for the first time in years…reassurance. "Thank you…Noodle…if you really are there. If this is a dream then…I'm glad I had this dream. It's the best dream I had in years".

The voice murmured something softly in Japanese, but 2D guessed that she was saying, "You're welcome."

Even in a language he barely understood, her voice still sounded so soothing to listen to.

"Just remember 2D-kun", the voice whispered and he felt the touch back on his temple". "No matter what, I shall always be right here…in your memories. If you're ever in doubt, just look back and I'll be there to always comfort you when you are sad and lonely".

"Thank you…Noodle". He whispered again, voice nearly breaking as he felt what almost seemed like a kiss on his cheek. Her lips felt warm…and soft against his bruised skin. The sensation warmed him from his head to his toes…like a shield from Murdoc's wrath.

"Goodbye my dear 2D", she whispered, and the singer felt her nose softly nuzzling into his shoulder. "We shall meet again someday. And…I love you too."

No sooner had she said the words, did 2D finally felt her presence no more.

Whether it had been a dream or not, the singer was reassured by her kind words and felt a little better from being kept here all alone.

He cuddled the bear plush to his cheek now…smiling a little as he slept peacefully…knowing that she had never left him made this living all the more worthwhile and hopeful again_. Noodle will return_, he was thinking. _I know she will. I can feel it._

While he slept, he dreamed of being on top of the floating Windmill Island...with Noodle standing beside him and watching the sunset. The faint melody of Melancholy Hill was playing around the breeze...

_"Up on Melancholy Hill...there's a plastic tree...are yeh here with me? Just looking out on the day of another dream"._

_------_

"Hey Face ache!"

2D shot awake at the ear-spitting shriek of the Air horn blaring in his ears and backed into the wall. "God...Muds...wot time is it?!"

"Time for rehearsal you bloody twit", Murdoc growled, pinching the singer's ear and dragging him out of bed. "We've got work to do". "Okay Murdoc..." the singer winced at the pinching of his ear lobe. "But...can I at least say goodbye first?"

The bassist gave him a weird look. "At wot? The whale?"

"Good God, No!" 2D shook his head fearfully, aware that the great beast was peeking at him through the curtains. "I mean teh my plush bear?"

The bassist rolled his eyes. "Go ahead...do what yeh want? Just hurry up okay?! I've got a robot who's itching to show off her mad skills to Snoop Dog again".

Murdoc left the room, giving 2D a chance to pick up the bear and give it a small kiss on the nose. "Thank you so much love", he whispered. "Thank you". He cuddled the bear to no end...and seemed to feel Noodle's presence as he hugged the bear...almost as if she was wishing him Good luck.

He carefully placed the bear down by his pillow, giving it one last longing look, then headed down to the lift with Murdoc...where a new journey was about to begin for the band in Life and in music.

* * *

End.

_Ah, a weird way to end a one shot, but oh well. :P lol I might make another story in the future since my fandom is growing once again. :D _


End file.
